


Sakit

by drunkbluestar



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff without Plot, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkbluestar/pseuds/drunkbluestar
Summary: Yang penting kamu ada di sini buat saya.
Relationships: Hasbi/Ridwan Bahri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Sakit

**Author's Note:**

> I finally write something not angst. Enjoy!

_ Hatchim! _

Ridwan took the handkerchief from his pocket and rubbing his forehead at the same time as his assistant, Hasbi, walks in to his room with a mountain of works that he finished quite fast.

“Eh, Bapak kenapa?”

“Saya gapapa. Udah kamu selesaikan?”

_ Hatchim! _

Ah, it’s annoys him more now. Ridwan groans, while blocking his mouth and nose with his handkerchief so the virus doesn’t spread everywhere to everyone else. Hasbi sits in front of Ridwan after he drags a wooden chair and places in front of the desk. Ridwan stares at the younger one and the one who get stared just gaze at his boss.

“Mau saya belikan obat, Pak?”

“Gak us-"

“Bapak sakit?”

“Enggak, Bi. Saya baik-baik saja.”

“Kalau sakit, bilang saya Pak.

Saya gak mau Bapak kenapa-kenapa.”

“Bapak ada meeting, ayo Pak.”

Ridwan nods and smiles, getting up and wears his outer suit while Hasbi opens the door for him, looking at the older one in case he’s not strong enough to walk.

Hasbi is worried. Like worried  _ worried. _

He waits until Ridwan goes out from the room, and closes it when Ridwan is already walking down the hall. He watches as Ridwan goes in to a bigger room, supposedly where the meeting is being held. Hasbi walks outside from the building, and crosses the road to a small pharmacy.

A bag with medicine is in his hands now, walking calmly to the building again.

He slowly walks into his boss’ office room, putting down the bag full of medicines and fill Ridwan’s glass with warm water. Fixing his glasses and walks out the room again just to finish his works that has been abandoned only to buy medicines from the pharmacy for his boss.

“Masih ada yang mau memberi pendapat?”

“Kalau tidak, sudah selesai pertemuan hari ini. Terima kasih yang sudah datang.”

Ridwan is still holding his head which getting attacked by the never-ending headache. He sighs as he massages his forehead and walks outside, exactly to his room. He sat down and looks at a black plastic bag and a cup of warm water. He looks around to make sure that nobody is there and start drinking the medicine that Hasbi bought for him. He has no idea who bought all that for him.

It’s now 9 pm, and Ridwan is done with his works and heading home right now. Shit, his whole body is shivering right now and it’s cold now. He took the lift and walks to the lobby just to witness someone using a motorbike stops in front of him with full-face helmet. The man who rode the motorbike opens the helmet slowly.

Ridwan looks closely, and maybe dies a little inside when he saw his own assistant rides a motorbike with his leather jacket on and full-face helmet. He smiles to Ridwan as he stops.

“Bapak belum pulang?”

“Belum, Bi. Saya nunggu taksi.”

“Loh, saya antar saja ya Pak.”

“Enggak usah, gapapa. Ngerepotin kamu Bi nanti.”

“Enggak Pak, sumpah. Ayo.”

Hasbi holds Ridwan’s hands which is flaming hot until he flinches backwards. He then puts his hand on Ridwan's forehead and neck, checking his body temperature with his own hand.

“Ya ampun Pak, badan bapak panas."

"Ayo saya anterin.”

“Gak ada penolakan.”

Hasbi drags his boss to his motorbike, opens his jacket and makes Ridwan wears it and also hands him a helmet. He now speeds up his motorcycle and drives faster. Ridwan clutches his hands to Hasbi’s shirt, leans his head to the back of his assistant. Hasbi moves Ridwan’s hands from clutching his clothes to hugs the waist of him. The motorcycle stopped before the zebra cross and the traffic lights.

“Sebentar ya Pak, sudah lumayan dekat.”

“Bapak pusing? Mual? Kedinginan? Bap-”

“Saya gapapa, Bi. Sedikit pusing.”

Hasbi rubs the hands that is now hugging his waist, feels the hotness that stings his skin. Ridwan coughs a bit and shivers because of the cold night air. He snuggles on the younger’s and feels a blush flushes under his skin. Still rubbing to comfort him, the light changes from red to green and Hasbi speeds up to Ridwan’s apartment. As they arrived, Hasbi helps Ridwan to go up with the lift and to his own room. The younger one slings his hands to Ridwan’s shoulder and helps him walk to Ridwan’s room. 

Ridwan flops down to his own bed without changing his clothes, coughing badly and groans whenever he feels a cough and also feel kind of vomit is coming out from his mouth. 

“Saya izin pulang ya Pak.”

“Tunggu, Hasbi.”

Ridwan now holds Hasbi’s hands, won’t letting him go and stares at him. Hasbi just smiles and stands beside the bed. He crouches down a bit and brushes his hands to Ridwan’s forehead that feels very hot. He sighs and puts the black plastic bag that he carries, with medicine for Ridwan Bahri inside.

“Jangan pulang.”

“Pak?”

“Temani saya disini sampai besok?”

Hasbi’s heart stopped for a bit, then shows his sincere smile while he sits down beside the bed and continue to soothe Ridwan down so he can sleep.

“Tanpa Bapak suruh, saya akan temani Bapak.”

_ THE NEXT DAY, 7:00 AM. _

Ridwan opens his eyes, body full covered by the white blanket that he rarely used when he's sleeping. He massages his palm and tries to sit, while looks around and found that his assistant sleeps beside him, still holding his hand. Ridwan smiles and rubs the younger one’s hair. Trying to wake him up by shaking the younger one's shoulder.  Ridwan took a glass full of water on the bedside table with weak hands, then putting it down slowly so it doesn't spill everywhere. 

Ridwan coughs loudly until his throat feels sick. He doesn't realize that his coughing woke the other man up, until a small groan and sound of a man yawning fills the quite big bedroom Ridwan have for him, alone. Hasbi lifts his head only for focusing his eyes to the man who he knows as his boss.

“Jam ber- Lho, Pak Ridwan?”

"Pagi."

"Bapak masih sakit?"

“Sudah jam 7. Ayo nanti saya terlambat.”

“Bapak sudah saya izinkan tidak masuk hari ini. Tadi malam saya minta izin.”

“Badan Bapak panas. Kurang istirahat saya rasa, bapak sibuk banget sih.”

“Sudah sibuk, ngeyel kalau saya kasih tahu. Kalau minum obat harus diingatkan dulu.”

“Terus kalau udah sakit, yang ngurus Bapak, ya saya.”

_ 'Saya seperti ini karena saya sayang sama bapak, Pak.' _

Ridwan let a small chuckle goes from his mouth weakly, holds back Hasbi's hand until he can feel the hot temperature stings his skin. The younger one still stare at the older one and rubs the palm of his boss’ hand, breathes after he talks to his boss about his concern of the older one’s health.

“Makasih ya, Bi.”

“Tanpa kamu, mungkin saya sudah tidak sadarkan diri dari tadi malam.”

“Makasih banget, Hasbi.”

Hasbi only nods and smiles, now standing up and walks outside towards the kitchen. Before he leaves Ridwan's bedroom, he turns his body and leans his back to the wall. 

“Bapak mau sarapan apa?”

“Apa saja, yang penting _kamu ada di sini sama saya_.”


End file.
